Happy Place For Two
by fanfictionman11
Summary: Levy hides away in her happy place to get away from the man who make her heart race only to find he came for her. Now her happy place is no longer just for her and she thinks she's found a new one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters. If i did, well this wouldn't be a Fan-fiction now would it.

Levy Macgarden was in her happy place, the ancient language section of the magnolia library. This was where she came when she wanted to clear her mind and read her books, not that she minded the guild since she had grown up in it so she was well accustomed to the noise, fighting and drinking. But there are times when she just wants some peace and quiet, plus it gave her an excuse to dodge jet and droy. Not that she would ever tell them outright but their constant attempts to win her affection was just overbearing and she was tired of having to turn them down, they had grown up together so she couldn't see them as anything but brothers and choosing one would just hurt the other. But now levy had a whole new reason to run to her happy place and it came in the form of a particular dragon-slayer. Levy tried to clear her head and read but her damn brain just kept going back to him.

Gajeel Redfox had taking up permanent residence in her mind causing her constant think of him and what exactly she felt for him. She thought of when she first started falling for him back on Tenrou Island when she was captured and nearly killed, he had shown up and saved her (again) then told her to never leave his side, levy knew she had fallen for him then and there. After returning from the seven year gap she had tried to convince herself that she was just suffering from princess syndrome (when the handsome prince shows up and rescues the damsel in distress and she falls in love with him) but as the months rolled by the changes were just to evident. Firstly, she found it so much easier to strike up a conversation with him and found herself always sitting close to him whenever he was in the guild hall (Lucy pointed out that she was the only person besides panther lily he allowed to do this as he would snap at anyone else). Then there was the way he would always relent to any of her demands, no matter what she asked of him he would always oblige her though it usually came with a lot of complaining. Not to mention he had this way of always making her blush with ease whenever he teased (the other girls called it flirting) her. But most of all was how much she missed him whenever he wasn't in the guild, she'd find herself searching him out and if he wasn't there she'd get this sense of loneliness.

So here she was in her happy place contemplating these things when the most recent incident pop into her head. She had been in the guild hall reading a book when she looked up at the silent dragon-slayer across the room from her, she smiled at him but he just stared back at her, she wondered if something was wrong with him when she noticed his eyes roaming her body from head to toe, levy's whole face felt hot as a massive blush took over her from her neck to her hairline, she clamped her legs shut and instantly ripped her gaze away returning it only moments after to see him still staring but now he was looking her dead in the eyes and then he licked his lips in a slow, sensual kind of way, causing an unfamiliar but strong tingling sensation to shoot through her hips up her spine and into her head causing her face to go even redder this time. Lucy noticed her friend's condition and went over to her. "Hey levy you feeling OK," she asked levy only to hear the signature "gihi" laugh of Gajeel, she looked over to see him with a huge grin plastered on his face then he downed his drink, got up and left the guild. When Lucy looked back to her friend levy had her head down but still completely red, "ooohhhhhhh" Lucy exclaimed in a giddy way, "what's wrong, is levy-Chan alright" mirajane asked from the bar. "Oh don't worry, Gajeel was just _teasing_ her a bit" Lucy replied back with a smile and putting air quotation marks around teasing, "luuu-chaaan" levy groaned out causing the other girls at the bar(cana and lisanna) to giggle at her plight. Aw man just remembering that had her blushing again. Levy shook her head vigorously and tried to get back to her reading but was completely halted by the sound of an unmistakable laugh.

Her head instantly shot up to see if she had heard right and she found that she did, cause standing there was none other than Gajeel Redfox. "So this is where you been hiding, huh shrimp" he said, "g-gajeel what in the world are you doing here" she stammered out but he just shrugged off her question. It didn't make sense to her at all, first this was the library, she didn't think the man knew that magnolia had one other than the one at the guild, not to mention that this was the very back of the library in the ancient text and old tomes section where only scholars and levy came, heck even the staff rarely came back here, this was her happy place yet there he was, standing there looking all tough and sexy as hell (in her mind). "Levy" he said in that gruff voice, looking serious, which was enough to snap her out of her musings. "Yes" she spoke softly, he just use her name, not shrimp or Shorty or bookworm but her name so she knew immediately that he wanted to say something important. She waited with baited breath for his next words but nothing came, he just stood there staring at her. "Um Gajeel" she said apprehensively but still nothing from the man, she was beginning to get irritated "hello, earth to Gajeel" she said but again no response came, "well when you're ready to share I'll be waiting," she said while getting up and heading to a shelf to grab herself another book.

What the hell is up with him, he just shows up here and sets my heart racing then stands there and gawks at me. Levy heaved a sigh at her predicament then turns to head back to her seat only to stop dead in her tracks because somehow without making a sound Gajeel moved directly behind her. "w-what are -" she was cut off by something she had only ever read about, without any form of warning or indication Gajeel had closed the already small distance between them, tilted her head up by her chin and planted his lips firmly on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first kiss went nothing like she expected it to, she never expected Gajeel to kiss her first she just thought that at some point she'd get pissed at his denseness and kiss him, nor did she expect to be in a library, more so in her happy place which just made it ten times better. But mostly she never in her wildest dreams (and trust me buddy they got pretty wild) did she expect it to feel this mind numbingly good. She expected her first kiss with him to be rough and clumsy but Gajeel completely stunned her, his lips caressed hers with such a gently yet fiery passion that levy forgot how to breath and her limbs forgot how to work, she dropped the book she just picked up and nearly fell to the floor because her legs felt like they were made of tapioca pudding, but was held up by gajeel's strong hands. "Huh" was the only thing she could said say when he finally broke the kiss, what just happened, her brain seemed to be asking her body as if it would know, I don't know, her body yelled in response, then why the hell did you kiss him back her brain screamed back.

"Levy, I can't do it anymore" Gajeel said in a low tight voice while his hands griped her waist. "Can't d-do what" she said flustered, pulled out of her internal argument by his words. "I can't keep my hands off you any more, I keep bury this urged to hold and make you mine any deeper, I can't deny the way you make me feel or the way I feel about you anymore and I can't convince myself that the reason I want to make you stronger, to see you smile, to give you everything freaking thing you could want or need is because of what I did to you in the past. You're are the most incredible person I've ever meet, forgiving and compassionate, beautiful and smart, strong and so full of life and joy. I hate myself for ever hurting you and so help me god I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you again. I convinced myself that you diverse someone better than me, but if that's the case then I'll become the man that you diverse cause the thought of another man holding you infuriates me. You levy Macgarden somehow managed to melt the iron I encased my heart in with a smile, you forgave and accepted a monster like me and I am completely and utterly in love with you. Levy felt like she was about to pass out. Her heart was racing a million miles per minute, her brain had shut down due to shock and her entire body felt hot and tingly. Did he really just say those things, did he mean them, was this another one of her dreams, the look in his eyes said it wasn't a dream or a lie. Without her noticing, tears had begun to stream down her cheeks, she wanted to cry, scream, kiss him, run around magnolia shouting and doing cartwheels, hugs babies and tell everyone what he said to her all at the same time. "Levy" he said softly wiping her tears away, but she couldn't answer, her mind was focusing on too many things at once. "Hey shrimp, say something" his voice sounding needy, she saw a look of panic in his eyes and realized that she was the silent staring one now. She needed to say something to him but her voice was gone, so she decided to let her lips and hands do what her voice could not and without further thought she grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled his faced down towards hers, crashing her lips into his for a searing kiss with all the love and passion she could put in it.

To say Gajeel was surprised is an understatement, he was shocked beyond belief. To think emshe/em kissed emhim/em and was putting her all into it despite being inexperienced totally baffled him. Once he regained himself he smiled against her lips, "this cheeky little shrimp actually stole my move and used it on me, guess I gotta up my game" He thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flat against his so that not even air could pass between them, this act cause levy to gasp and he took the opportunity to raid her mouth with his tongue, licking every nook and crevice, savoring the taste of her. Levy squeaked at the sudden intrusion but soon relax into it, her own tongue darting out to probe his mouth, figures that he would taste like metal. The intense make-out session of licking, sucking and nibbling each other's lips finally came to end when the need for air became too great. They smiled at each other, both red and panting. "Gihi, didn't know you had it in you shrimp," he said while tightening his arms around her. "I'm full of surprises" she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up onto her toe tips. "Can't wait to find out" he breathed against her lips and he could feel the tremor that ran through her body. "Oh and Gajeel, one more thing" she said suddenly looking down. "What" he asked. Levy steeled her nerves, looked up straight into his crimson eyes and said what she know knew to be absolute fact. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

No more words were needed. Their lips collided together in a flurry of passion, love and lust, he lick at her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she granted happily. Their tongues playing fought for dominance although it was obvious who would win. Levy combed her hands through his wild mane of hair (which surprised her at how soft it was, like seriously) and mewled into his mouth as pleasure overrode her senses. Gajeel unwrapped his hands from around her waist and trailed them down to her ass, grabbing fistfuls of her soft round behind, god he had wanted to do this for so fucking long, seeing as how he was more of an ass man and levy had been voted best hips and ass of the fairy-tail girls (by the guys in secret of course). But it wasn't enough, he wanted every last bit of her and this just wasn't enough. He squeezed and kneaded her ass while kissing her relentlessly making her moan and shudder repeatedly, then hoisted levy off her feet so he could kiss her without craning his neck. Levy instinctual wrapped her legs around his waist and fisted her hands in his her legs wrapped around him he moved and placed her back against a bookshelf, sandwiching her between his body and the self while grinding his hips into hers at the same time.

Levy tore away from his lips and threw head back moaning out a little louder than she expected, but holy crap it felt like electricity just shot into her hips and raced up her spine. Gajeel quickly descended upon her neck, lavishing it in kisses and gently bites all the while grinding strongly into her womanhood. "Gajeel" levy moaned out, panting from his endless onslaught. It felt like he had lit a fire in her belly and it was quickly consuming every fiber of her being. Good god how could anything feel this good, and it just keep growing stronger. If he did anything more to her levy thought she would combust. But Gajeel needed more, much more. Gajeel released her neck and leaned back to inspect his work, smiling smugly at the sight. He drank in the sight of her heaving chest; hickey covered neck and intoxicated eyes. She was so captivating he hadn't noticed that he stop moving, that is until levy tightened her legs around him, pulling him into her. Her eyes pleading for him to continue. Gajeel's need to have her suddenly doubled. He reached one hand up her back, tracing along her spine with a finger as he went, relishing in the tremor that ran through her, up to the straps that tied her dress around her neck. He tugged them loose and watched as it fell and bunched around her waist, quickly dispensing with her bra to reveal her small but supple breast. Levy immediately lowered her head till her hair cascaded over her reddened face. "I-I know they're not big like the other girls but-". He silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. Levy looked up at him as he cupped her cheek with his hand and said "why would I care about that when you're so fucking beautiful." Levy was stunned as he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead then pulled back to see tears streaming down her face again.

She couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to push him away, demand to know who he was because there was no way Gajeel Redfox could be so sweet, so caring and gentle. She launched herself at him. Crushing her lips and grounding her hips into his. Again she managed to stun him, how the hell could she do that. At this point he didn't know and he didn't care, he was too happy in the fact that he knew she wanted, no needed him as much as he needed her. His hand came back down and tugged up the hem of her dress, fully centering it on her waist and revealed her bright orange silk panties with black lace trimming around the edges. He shifted them to the side then garbed hold of her plump ass and plunged his painfully hard length into her now soaked aching core. Levy broke away from the kiss as a strangled moan peeled through her lips at the pain, Gajeel kissed her repeatedly trying to sooth her and holding still so she could adjust to him. Once the pain subsided she shook her hips to show to him he could continue. She wrapped her arms around his wide solid back using his shoulder blades as her personal anchors because everything else felt too unreal to be true. God he was huge, filling her up completely and then some.

Levy couldn't help but think that Gajeel was the final piece to her, and now that they were one a sense of wholeness washed over her. He dived in while her head was tilted back and latched onto one of her perk nipples and sucked hard, rolling the nub with his tongue and scraping it lightly with his teeth, all while still kneading her ass and thrusting into her. Sweet Jesus she was in heaven, her brain felt like melted goo in her head and her body felt like someone had set off thousands of firecrackers inside her. One of his hands circled around to pinch her erect clit, twisting and flicking the nerve bundle. Levy's voice went an octave higher as her dug her nails into his back and arched her back to an almost painful degree as pure ecstasy burned through her veins. Her brain now felt like it was vaporizing, her blood felt like it was boiling from the heat that was scorching her insides. Gajeel was grinding his dick into her so hard that the books on the self behind her were starting to fall off. "g-gajeel, w-we can't do this h-here" she groaned out in between pants. The falling books managed to remind her that they were still in the library. If they got caught levy would die of embarrassment or never be able to show her face in here again. But even while saying this she was tugging at the hem of his shirt, wanting it off him. Gajeel obliged her, moving away and lifting his arms so she could remove the garment then went right back to his onslaught on her body. This time however levy got in on the action too.

She sucked and licked his neck. Lavishing it in the same affection he had hers, even nibbling on his earlobes, causing him to growl low in his throat, which turned her on more. Levy felt this tightness in her gut, like a coil being wound, about to snap. "Gajeel, ooh god, s-something's coming, I-I can't" levy buried her face in his neck, waiting for the coil to snap. But nothing happened. In fact gajeel had stopped moving. She looked up at him, confusion and disappointment clear in her face, only to see a grin appear on his. He bent down to her ear and half growled half whispered, "I want you screaming my name". He retreated to see her eyes blown wide as saucers by his statement. Before she could wrap her mind around his words, he pulled her off the bookshelf, spun around and marched over to the table. Levy couldn't moaning as every step twisted him inside her. He swept the books off of it and levy protested at his action, "only the bookworm" he chuckled to himself. Then he pulled his length out of her gaining a whimper of disapproval, unwrapped her legs and placed her on the ground. Then spun her round so fast she nearly got whiplash, bending her over the table in the same fluid motion. "Oh" levy thought, "now I get what he meant"


	4. Chapter 4

Levy now knew what was coming and she shock from excitement. Gajeel's big strong hands griped firmly onto her hips and lined up his length to her quivering neither-lips. Levy gulped (hard) and looked back at him, "Um gajeel," she asked timidly looking into his eyes. But his eyes only conveyed one message, Brace Yourself. Then he surged forward into her. Cramming the entirety of his shaft into her sheath, that one thrust told levy three things: one – the logical part of her brain close up shop early cause what she was about to experience was anything but. Two - she was not walking out of this library without, a) physical help, or b) a wheelchair. And three – there was no-one else on earth she would want to be with more than gajeel, not now or ever, she was his completely. Gajeel started pounding into her with and intensity that bordered on abuse, making her ass shake from the impact as their hips collided over and over and over again. He smacked her ass repeatedly making it giggle and causing her to cry out. Only now did levy fully understand what the term getting your brains fucked out - which she read in one of Cana's racy books - truly mean. She had lost all controlled over her body, moaning and shaking uncontrollably and screaming his name (just like wanted).

It felt like he was so deep inside her he shifted her womb, she was so dizzy with ecstasy that magnolia could have burned to the ground and her wouldn't have noticed, or cared. Gajeel tilted his hips and thrust into her at a different angle, hitting her g-spot. Levy's body bolted upright so fast her back slammed into gajeel's chest, which he took as an opportunity to wrap his left hand around her chest and grab her right boob and his right hand went between her thighs, pitching and twisting her clit. Levy went from moaning and screaming to just plain screaming. Her hands shot up and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair to hold herself up. Her mind was too hazy and lust clouded to think straight, but she willed herself not to pass out, this was what she wanted. She had been seen her whole life as small and fragile, too weak to fight with the others even though she was a member of the guild as long as them, to the point where she started to believe it. But gajeel didn't see her as such; especially not now that he was fucking the common sense out of her. Levy felt the coil inside her tighten so hard and so fast that she didn't have time to react, so she just...Braced Herself. Gajeel could sense that she was on the brink and slammed into her with such force that he lifted her feet off the ground, the resulting orgasm that hit her was like napalm going off inside her, levy's entire body went rigid. Shock waves tore through every cell in her body making her feel like she was having an out of body experience. Her toes curled hard enough to make the soles of her feet hurt, her vaginal walls clamped down around his length with such force that gajeel couldn't move an inch, every muscle in her back went taught. Her eyes rolled back till only the whites were showing, making her vision go white and the sound that ripped out of her mouth was halfway between a human and animalistic scream of his name. Gajeel would've been in serious pain from the tiny girl who was practically ripping his hair out, but the tightness of her walls had him shuddering and roaring out his own climax. "Levy, Holy fuck you're tight," he cried out, feeling like her velvet folds were milking him dry, his lower body loss all strength and before he collapsed to the floor he threw their bodies onto the table, propping himself up on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush the hyperventilating girl under him. Levy was unaware of any of this; her consciousness was flung so high by her orgasm that she felt like she was ploughing through the atmosphere. Then she hit her apex and mistook it for heaven (due to all her favorite things being there - books, nice dresses and the sexiest man god ever made out of clay, um scratch that, made of iron). Levy soon came down from her high and found herself back on top the deck but gajeel was on top of her, panting and spent, her smiled at that fact.

"That was incredible," gajeel said softly into the crook of her neck. "Incredible doesn't begin to cover it," she replied. Then a sudden yawn overtook her and her eyes began to grow heavy and close. "Oh no, don't you go to sleep on me shrimp. Not unless you want to be known as the naughtiest bookworm in fiore, gihi." Levy's eyes snapped open as she flew up onto her elbows. Oh god, what if someone saw them or heard them. Wait a minute; she was screaming her head off so of course someone heard them. She looked back at gajeel with panic in her eyes, terrified at what it would mean if they were caught. Gajeel just buried his head in her hair and laughed, then reach over and grabbed a chair before he fell on his ass turning Levy over and pulling her onto his lap so she straddled him, gaining a shriek from the girl. "Relax shrimp; no one's been back here besides us, the only scent I can pick up is ours which I can't tell apart now," he said with a smug smile on his face which Levy couldn't help but blush at. "Plus I think you forgot shrimp but Its Sunday and I don't smell a damn person in here except for us and the old hag at the front desk who I doubt heard anything with those freakin' huge ass headphones on." Levy felt a little relief before new questions flooded her mind. "What'll happen when the guild finds out about us, what will happen when Jet and Droy find out we're together," then Levy eyes went wide as pennies at the sudden realization that they just had unprotected sex. "G-Gajeel what if I get p-pregnant" she gasped out, panic returning to her eyes. "Listen to me Levy, your my woman now and there isn't anything that's gonna take you from me, if somebody's got a problem with it then they can bite my ass. And if we do end up having a kid then you can bet your ass I'm gonna be there loving it with everything I've got cause there's no way I'm letting it go through what I went through growing up, our kid would be totally bad-ass plus we got the guild for support so quite your worrying already." Levy broke down in tears again. How could she feel worried or scared when she was with him loving her and making strong, she buried her face in his neck. "C'mon shrimp, let's get out of here before we really get busted," he said while rubbing her back. She nodded silently into his neck.

They quickly got dressed left the library although gajeel had to piggyback her on the count of she couldn't walk properly, he felt pretty smug about that and the custodian didn't even look up when they pass her which greatly relived Levy, she wouldn't have been able to handle being banned of life from the library. As they walked levy realized that she had a brand new happy place, right by gajeel's side. Then she noticed the direction they were going in way the exact opposite to fairy hills. "Um gajeel where are we going," she asked confused. "My house, what you thought this was gonna be a one and done. Oh no no no my sexy little shrimp, I've got to make you completely mine and that could take days" he answered snickering. Levy's eyes went wide again as a fierce blush took over her face. "He's kidding right; he wants to do that again, for days. He can't be serious...Right" levy thought while shuddering to herself. Hopefully it was just a joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's pov

OK so it turns out he wasn't joking. In fact levy spent the next four days sleeping, eating and going through more sex positions than a fucking Kama sutra book. Like seriously she was starting to think he was just making stuff up as he went along. Just because you can create metal spikes from your feet does not give you permission to fuck on the ceiling of your apartment. She didn't know her body could bend like that before. Thus levy learned a great many things during those four days of isolation with her boyfriend. Like to watch out for certain key words he said. If he said he was hungry, which mostly meant he was going to eat her (wink wink) not something from the kitchen. And that curse words really turned him on, especially when she said them. Or when he said "I'll be gentle," yeah right that always meant getting fucked senseless and left as a quivering mass in his bed while he went and grabbed a sandwich. Then there was the fact that sound-proofing the bedroom was useless. She had had to soundproof the whole apartment or half of magnolia would've heard her screaming. Because Gajeel would just do it wherever he felt like it. Kitchen counter, living room table, bathroom floor, broom closet, it was all the same to him. Which is basically how she got the tour of his place, she had to admit the place was pretty clean and orderly. Must be lily's doing she told herself. However sound-proofing does not help with vibrations. Not when your boyfriend is pounding you hard enough to crack the wall when the headboard hits it. Plus surprisingly she kinda preferred it rough. There was also the fact that Gajeel liked to cuddle, big time. It threw her at first but it was just too freaking adorable to resist. Plus he confided with her things he's never shared with anyone not even lily. Like the years after Metallicana left him and even his dreams, goals and worst fears. She really liked it when he played his guitar for her, as long as he didn't sing along. The first time he said those three – anything but little – words to her.

Levy felt her brain shut down, and when it booted back up she was sprawled off on top of him. Butt naked and sore all over. Gajeel looking at her shock and impressed. She later remembered that she jumped him and fucked him like her life depended on it. Gajeel made a mental note to say those words a lot more often. But the most disturbing fact, the one she just couldn't accept. Was the fact that Gajeel was a cook better than she was. Something had to be wrong with the universe. Gajeel was supposed to be the ruggedly handsome strong bad-ass type. And no girl likes to admit her man is the better cook. Yet he could make you chicken pasta that had you throwing your panties in his face and demanding you want his baby. If Levy had to sum it all up then It was the best week of her entirely life...so far. Now the new couple were headed towards their most difficult challenge yet, the guild. The closer they got the more Levy wanted to run away. She could already imagine the bombardment of questions the other girls would ask her, especial Mirajane. And what would she say to Jet and Droy. Surly they would want to know where she'd been all week. Plus once they found out that she and Gajeel were officially together they'd be devastated.

"Jeez don't be so nervous shrimp, sure it'll be a little weird but they'll get over it and if not then to bad for them."

"I know but still I just-"

"Just what shrimp?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I've never been in a situation like this before you know. You're my first boyfriend ever and after everything this past week I honestly can't see myself with anyone else but you. I guess I'm just scared of, you know, the future and what happens from here on." I said to him red faced and lost in my thoughts. Then Gajeel pulled me out of my musings and into his arms. And before I could say a word about our obvious surroundings He planted a kissed on my lips passionate enough to make my knees go weak and had me wishing we were back in his apartment. Then he broke the kiss to an involuntary groan of resistance and looked me straight in the eye while cupping my cheeks with both hands. "Look levy, I don't know what the future holds but I can say this with certainty. As long as I've got you by my side then I'm good. I could hear the people around who were watching us oh-in and awing. Saying how cute a couple we were and how sweet Gajeel was even if some of them looked a little scared of him. But I didn't care; I just loved how he could be so blunt yet romantic all at the same time. He took my hand and we once again for the guild hall. We burst through the guild doors in grand Gajeel style still holding hands and I expected dead silence. Followed by staring then an uproar then savage questioning but instead nothing out of the ordinary happened. I saw Mirajane roll smile and roll her eyes as if to say, here we go again but I couldn't figure out what it meant. Just what the hell happened here in the past week we were gone.

* * *

Gajeel's pov

Oh man, the look on shrimp's face was priceless. She was totally expecting to get drown in questions and stuff but nothing happened. Heck the only person who really showed interest was the demon maid. Still it was a bit off in here plus I was planning to punch somebody in the face and blame it on harassment. As we walked up to the bar counter I started to noticed some unusual shit. Like certain people sitting real close to certain other people. And the behavior of those certain people sitting close to each other. Shrimp muster pick up on it to – she ain't a bookworm for nothing – cause as soon as we reached the counter and grabbed two stools she asked. "Hey Mira, what's up with everybody." The bar maid started a giggling fit. "Oi what the hell's so funny huh." I might have said that a little too loud. Last thing I wanted was to piss off the demon chick and end up in the infirmary. But apparently she was in a really good mood. "Well where have you two been all week" She asked back giggling her damn head off. "W-What are y-you talking about. W-We were on a mission, yeah a mission." Levy blurted out with her face redder than my eyes. "Oh really now, what mission was that. Hunting down each other's g-spot" Mira burst out laughing. Shorty went so red in the face I thought she was gonna pass out. Then when Mira finally calmed down she went on. "Sorry levy-chan I was just teasing a bit. It's just that you two aren't exactly the first couple in the guild this week" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Wait, huh" Was all Levy could get out. "Yeah, what the fuck do you mean by that" I retorted. For some reason the comment pissed me off a bit. "Oh you grabbed a drink and brace yourselves. Cause what you're about to hear is gonna knock your socks off." She said with that devilish smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry this took me so long. couldn't remember my password. but tell what you think of it. plus am planning on taking the story in a new direction but I'm not sure yet. please review.


	6. Chapter 6

They were seated at Gajeel's usual table near the wall of the guild hall. Gajeel had pulled levy onto his lap, much to the girl's embarrassment. But levy didn't really mind it. In fact she quite loved Gajeel's public displays of affection for her. Mirajane who was sitting at the opposite side of the table just smiled at the young couple. Gajeel started off the conversation, "now pill it Mira, what was that about us not being the first. Cause I'm pretty fucking sure that we are." Mirajane just remained smiling. Then she began "hmm, maybe I said that wrong. You see you two are definitely the first new couple" gajeel was pleased about that "you're just not the first new couple to enter the guild as such. That was Natsu and Lucy." She said smiling brightly as Levy went wide-eyed. "HUH, WHAT, WHY, HOW" Levy stammered out. "What the fuck. I lost to that fire idiot." Gajeel said slamming his fist into the table. Mirajane just smiled at their frenzied expressions. "Yep, let's see now. it was the day after you both vanished, Natsu seemed to know what was going on before the rest of us did. The he just jump and ran to Lucy place with the poor girl thrown over his shoulder. Screaming 'there's no way I'm letting metal head beat me'. Not even a minute after that Grey grabbed Juvia – which she actually seemed shock about - and bolted out the door saying 'there's no way I'm letting that pyronetic moron get a girlfriend before me'. They both returned the next day with Lucy blushing a hundred different shades of red and Juvia walking on cloud ten. "Oh even the ice stripper too eh" Gajeel said with genuine surprise. He was kind of happy the ice mage had finally accepted Juvia. Mostly because Juvia was his longest lasting friends and he just wanted her to be happy.

Levy however didn't know what to make of the news. Sure she was happy for them, but she felt strangely out of the loop, like she should have been the first to know, especial with Lucy. "This this unbelievable" she breathed, watching as Mirajane smile grew wider. "Actually the unbelievable part comes next." Gajeel wrapped his muscular arms around the girl to keep her securely in his lap. Levy wiggle a bit to get more comfortable but instead succeeded in drawing a low groan from the man beneath her. "Move like that again shrimp and we might not make it to the end of the story." Levy blush hotly as Mira giggle at the couple little play. "A-anyway what was it you were saying Mira" Levy said trying to divert the topic. "Oh yes, you see, as it turned out. You two inadvertently started a couple raced." Mira watched the puzzlement crass their faces at her words, she sighed. "Well as you're well aware Fairytail is quite competitive, we simply don't like being out done, even within our own guild. So after it became known that you two had hooked up, naturally a contest of sorts started. Natsu was the first out the door with Lucy, followed immediately by Grey. After that everyone started feeling the urge and the pairs started to fall into place." Mira watched as shock sprang up on Levy's face and Gajeel just smirked. "After they left, Evergreen grabbed Elfman by the collar and said it was time for him to man up." Mira couldn't help the fit of laughter that overtook her at the memory of the look on her little brother's face as he was dragged out of the guild by the headstrong woman. The couple across from her just sweat-dropped at the new, it actually sounded like something the prideful woman would do. Levy leaned forward grounding into Gajeel a bit and earning a low groan of her nickname from him again. She ignored it and pressed on. "So who was next?" she was really getting it to it now. "Well I guess that would be Ezra." Mira said after a moment of thought. Gajeel nearly choked on the bear he was drinking. Levy was fighting to keep from squealing loudly. "What the, since when did that bitch witch have a boyfriend." Mira shot him a dirty look but Gajeel just brushed it aside. Levy was eager to know too. "Well it's not like she said she was going to see anyone. She just said she was going on a job." Levy frowned at this, "Then how do you know that she went to see someone" she asked. Mira gave her a knowing smile. "Because, she never even so much as looked at the request board on her way out." Her smile widened "plus she had some unexpected company."

"Wait, someone went with her?" levy asked.

"Yep" was Mira's short answer.

"Who was it Mira." Levy pleaded, bouncing excitedly.

"Just spill it alright woman. Before Shorty here gives me a heart attack." levy abruptly stopped bouncing, remember she was still on the man's lap. Although sitting still on top of the giant bulge in his pants proved to be a bit difficult. Especially now that the fire in her lower belly was roaring to life. Thankfully Mira was there to distract them. "It was Kanaya." She said pulling their attention to her. "Wait do you mean that purple haired chick that use to be a snake or something." Gajeel tried to clarify. "Yep that's the one." Mira confirmed. "Why would she follow Erza?" Levy asked. "Well maybe Erza was going somewhere she wanted to go too." Mira said speculatively, but the smile said she knew exactly why. Levy was in deep thought trying to decipher Mira's words. Gajeel just drank his beer and left the thinking to Levy. Then levy made the face of realization – like a light bulb going off in her head – and shouted. "Crime Sorciere, that's where Erza went, that's why Kanaya followed her," Mira nodded at her correct guess. "Why the fuck would they hunt down those guys." Gajeel asked cluelessly. Mira and Levy just rolled their eyes at the confused man. "Because Jellal is there" Mira said, Levy then added "and so is Cobra, Kanaya went with Erza to see him." Gajeel just went "ohhh" as he got the point. "They left three days ago and haven't come back yet." Mira added and Levy nodded in understanding. After all it had taken her a week to return to the guild after impromptu honeymoon with Gajeel. "Oh and that's not all, Cana also had a little fling with a certain member of Quatro Cerberus. And FYI they were not drunk and the time." (I'mma leave who that person is for you guys to figure out.) Levy gasped loudly and Gajeel just raised and Eyebrow in mocking gesture.

Then the guild doors swung open and in walked the resident celestial spirit mage with the arm of the fire dragon slayer wrapped around her waist. As soon as Lucy spotted her blue haired beast friend she made a bee line for her. Crying out her name and wrapping the girl in a fierce hug. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you all week." She asked the small script mage. "Oh you know" Levy said, sneaking a quick glance at Gajeel "I've been around." Lucy followed her shy glance before a wicked grinned pulled at her lips. "Oh I see I see. You certainly have been around. Gajeel's apartment I bet." Levy's face flamed at her friends obvious teasing. "Well we'll talk later, I've got work to do so bye. Mira said and then excuse herself. Natsu walk up and clapped Gajeel on the back. "Oh you manage not to break Levy eh metal head." Gajeel answered his rude joke with a iron dragon's hard fist to his face. "Oh so you wanna fight do ya, let's go then." This of course naturally led to a brawl. Levy and Lucy just sweat-dropped at the childishness of the men they had chosen to love. They were then joined by a very drunk Cana, Juvia who just arrived with Grey who of course was already in the fight. Evergreen and Laki, who apparently had been dating Max for awhile now and no one noticed. The girls left their brawling boyfriends be and sat down too some overdue girl talk. "So Mira rated us all out did she." Cans slurred half smiling "well did she tell you that she hooked up with thunder boy." levy's mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at Mira, who was obliviously flirting with Laxus by the bar. She looked up to see the girls staring and smirking at her. She immediately straightened up, blushing and faking being casual. Laxus had others plans as with lightening speed he reached up and cupped Mira's cheek, Pulling her into a searing kiss that had her forgetting that she was even in the guild. There was no hiding it now, Mira was blushing like crazy as Laxus winked at her, and then headed off to join the brawl. She slowly walked over to the other girls and slumped onto the bench, smiling shyly at the others. "Mira, is there something you forgot to mention earlier" Levy asked with a mischievous smile. Mira just shook her head "not really" she said weakly. Cana roared with laughter and evergreen huffed. "So you can divulge everything private affairs but your own huh" Evergreen said with another huff.

The doors to the guild were once again thrown open as Erza and Kanaya made the return. The first thing that tipped them off Erza's good mood was the fact that she was glowing with stars in her eyes, Kanaya was the same. Second was the fact that she ignored the brawl altogether and headed straight for the girls table. And third was that she bypassed a squish cake on the ground and didn't hospitalize anybody for it. "Good Morning everyone, I hope everyone's doing fine" she said smiling. "The girls just stared at her like shed grown a tail. Actually that would have been more acceptable that this. "Well you seem to be in high spirits. The sex with Jellal must have been amazing" Cana said bluntly. The all deadpanned as Erza face started to match her hair in color. "W-w –w-what a-are y-you-" Erza tried to defend herself before Cana cut her off. "Oh come on, we know you and Kanaya went to see Jellal and Cobra. What do you take us for, them" she said, thrusting a thumb at the brawling males. "Now we want details, and you'd better start from the top.

And so the interrogation of the fairy women began. The rest of the day passed in much story telling. Fighting and drinking. But hey, that's Fairytail.

The End.


End file.
